


IT'S MY DANGANRONPA LIFE!

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Do Not Want, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mary Sue, Meta, Meta Humor, Parody, Rantaro is British for some reason, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: Hope's Peak Studios' latest stupid blockbuster takes you all the way to Danganronpa Prison, where the beautiful and unbeatable Isabelle George overcomes the odds to save her boyfriend Rantaro. Also weird stuff happens. Prepz stup flammin da story ok.





	1. RETURN TO DANGANRONPA AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's been a while, but I'm finally back to writing stories. Sorry it took me so long, but after working through some mental health problems and other personal issues, I feel comfortable enough to write Danganronpa stories again. So here, we have another stupid parody fic. I'm also hoping to build on the lore I've set up in the previous two stories, so I'll hopefully make some non-parody fic stories revolving around that.
> 
> Also, to anyone who's been waiting for updates for "Unfriend You," I haven't given up on that yet. I'm just going through a bit of writer's block at the moment.
> 
> Alright, enough with The Chit Chat, let's get on with the deadly tale.
> 
> Oh, spoilers for Chapter 1 of Danganronpa V3 in the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror begins.

AN: Hi guyz this is my first story its what I think happens iin Dagnaropna V4!

ITS MY DANGANRONPA LIFE

CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO DANGANRONPA AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!

Hi my name ish Isabelle George and I was doing tests with that other gurl Kaede but she got executed during the first chapter and was replaced by some generic emo guy named Shuichi. Monokuma had captured me in the prison places and made me do bad trials. There was no thing fun bout thetrialss an Monoukmua would never let me sleep or eat or bathroom or any thing.

"FOR THE NEXT TRIAL YUO WILL WORK WITH MONOKUBZ!" Monokuma screemed to me. Some robot bears came out of weird tubes and looked at me and I looked at them. The robos were one a red one an the other a blue one a orange bear thing an a pink one and finally a green one. "THERE NAMES ARE MONOTORA AN MONOKID AND MONOSUCKY AN MONOFANNY AN MONODUMB NOW LEAF ME ALONE IM SAD." Then Monokuma started to listen to some BTS music and cry. Ever sinse he realized he was a humon before he became a goth emo bear and was always gettin on my nerves.

"Hi b**** we are here to trial you." Monotaro rebelled (GET IT IT'S A MOVIE!). I was shocked at the bad words and glared to Monotora. Monokid was just starin' at my bobs so I kicked him his robot bear place. That made him angry so he shot a gun at me a gazillion times and made me fall over and over and Monokid and Monotora an Monosucky an Monofanny an Monodum were lolling at me. Monotora took out some drugs and he an the other bears STARTED TO SMOKE them. I was fedup with all of danganronpa trials and jumped up from my spoot. I ladled onto my lung fall boots and glared mean at da baears.

I was soooooooo mad at those jerks for gunning me an calling me a b**** (AN not even gonna say that word LOL) so I guned them too and I saw how they like it they didant. Monotora angered at me an Monokid said "You broked are drugs now you will pay!" Ann he punched me right in the face! I started cryin from the pain and those jerks just lolled at me an tried to beat me up some more with there gunz.

Sereal ours later I was cryin in a pool of blood while THOSE JERK BER ROBTS did more drugs and drank beer an past out. All I wanted was my monopod to comfort me but Monokuma was makin it do other trialss an we didn't see eachother in moths. But most off all I wanted Rantarro. He was the only nice guyI ever met an he had a super sexay depp mainly vois, but Mono kuma triked him an he got shot in the head by Kaede. I rubbed my stomach and rembered my secret. Noone knows this, but Rantarro an I shared one secret night together an now I could tell I was pregnant with his Ultimate Baby.

There was a window above me an I looked out an saw the moon where Rantarro was. I missed him so much like a guy I missed a bunch. Tears droped down my face so Monotora an Mono=kid and da bears started lolling at me again an calling me names like "Fat Uguly B****!" I stared rite at their lauffin' feces and said my first words!

"OMFG YOU GUYZ ARE SOOOOOOO RUDE I HATE YOU!" An I ranned off holdin my gun in one hand an holding nothing in my other hand because it was empty. My hare was streaming behind me an all the robots were saying how pretty an hot I was so I yelled at them too an said a lot of cusses so they stopped yellin at me. "Why cant I jus be a normal girl going to high school an have a boyfriend that isn't prison dead!" I cried an hugged the place were the baby was going to be was.  
There was a strange noise coming from the necks room and I looked in a saw…. Monokuma was cutting himself! "KAEDE IM SOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU YOR SISTER'S NAME IS REALLY ISABELLE GEORGE AN SHE HAVE SPESHUL POWERS AN CAN SAVE THE WORLD IF SHE BELEEVES!" Then robot blood started goin everwhere and I realized that….. Monokuma had sewisided!111!1!

THAT WAS A HOLE LOT OF TWISTS, IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS ILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MAYBE RANTARRIO WILL COME BACK AN IS MONOKUMA REALLY SEWISEDED? FIND OUT NECKS TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft and Kazutaka Kodaka
> 
> IT'S MY LIFE! belongs to MarrissaTheWriter/Sue Mary
> 
> Isabelle George belongs to me


	2. MONOKUMA, SEWISEDED?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issabelle goes to space and a special guest appears.

AN Ok to all the flamerz here I unnerstand why you don't like chapter 1 it's the inductory chapter so there wasn't much good stuff. But heres were the action picks up!

ITS MY DANGANRONPA LIFE  
CHapter 2 MONOKUMA, SEWISEDED?

Monouakm was dead an I was Kaede's sister! I o-mouthed at the shock from all the revelation if only Monokuma hadn't sewiseded maybe he could give me the down lo. But I did no two things 1 I had to find Kaede an tell her the big newds an 2 what happed to Rantarro I had to fin doubt. Juts then Monotoar an Monokod and da otter bearz came in teh room lookin even madder than befour.

Your gonna pay now you dumb b****!" Shotted Monokill while Monotora lolled an wrote mean things on my deviantart LIKE A SERTAN OTHER SOMEONE! I held one hand tite to my gun an got ready to fight them when a strange feelin came over me. It was all matrixy an slow-mo but also like electric I could see all the sparks an wires an things in the robots.

"POWER OAF!" I yelled for some reson I didn't no why an the five robots went dead. Electic lightening came thru my skin an eyes an mouth an everywhere but I was not shocked. Some of teh bolts hitted Monokuma an he became alife a gain!

"YOU STOPED MY SEWISED ISABELLE GEORGE THAT WAS NOT NISE!" Monokuma angered loud an started cutting himself to make a new dead. I just locked at me hands where little lighting bolts was still happening an thot "What is goin on!" Monokumaa aw the sparks an o-mouthed. "YUR POWERS THEY ARE MANIFASTING YOU MUST FIN DKAEDE!" I was soooo confused an angry for Monokuma no telling me I had speshul powers, I coulda used them to solve TRIALS. But I did wanted to meet Kayayday an let her no were sisters an I have cool ultimate powers. "ILL EXPLANE EVER THING LATER FIRST YOU MUST GET TO KAEDE SHE IS IN AN AFTERLIFE BAR IN SPACE LOOKIN FOR RANTARRO!" I o-mouthed, Kaede new how ot space flight an was savin Rantarro? I was sooooo happy now but didt no how to go space.

"But how can I space?" Monokuma lolled an sad "YOU HAVE MORE POWERS THAN YOULL EVER NO BUT ONE IS SPACE FLY AND BRETHING!" This was sooooooo shocking I thot hard about flyin an suddenly rocks came out of my feet an I started to fly up past the danganronpa prison an into space. When I got to the afterlife bar I looked fro Kaede n Rantarro. I STARted (hehe becos its in space where there are stars) lookin behind tabuls an bar junk an some mannykens but they wasn't there. Da bartendur yelld at me cuz i was messin up his bar but i didant care cuz he was a creepy lookin dood with one eye who didint smell an i gave him da finger. Then I rembered, in space noone can here you scream! So I couldn't here them, unless maybe I have another special power!

I thot hard to try an listen when I heard something it was….. RANTARRO! "You bloody sod stop oh god save the queen!". (an: i dunno if rontero haz a british aksent in da game but woodant it be kool if he did?) Kaede was there an she was beeting him up an Rantarro was all broken lookin. My heart fell but the sight of my tru love gave me MORE POWER an I flew towars him.

"Kayayday stop hurtin Rantaroo!" I begged to her. Kaede looked right at me with a lot of hatred an some sad too an said:

"Rantarro was da mustardmind an tried to kill me an I bet he tried to kill you too because we're sisters Im sorry I never telled you Isabelle." I o-mouthed again at the revelation. Kaede new we were sisters the hole time? But Monokuma sayd he didn't tell her, that was when I realized it was trap.

"Help me Issabelle this bloody bugger is trying to wank me!" Rantarro pleaded as Kaede kept beeting him up.

"Yur not Kaede, yur MONOKUMA!" I screamed an "Kaede" got a "Oh S***!" look on her feces. I punched fak Kaede in her face an the skin ripped off to show that she was a robot like the Terminator but instead of terminator it was Monokuma! "Why did you trick me?"

"I wanted revenge for you stopping me from sewisding!" Monokuma robot bear screemed. Befour I could get MY revenge of Monokuma Rantarao yelled out real loud!

"BLOODY HELL IT'S A SODDING ASTEROD HEADED STRATE TOWARDS US IN THE SODDIN BAR!" I looked an saw the Asterod it was bout to hit us when…..

TO BE CONTINUED!

HOW DID I SURVIVE THAT? WHERE ALLS THE POWERS COMING FROM? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER THREE WITH EVVEN MORE INTENSE ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free shout out to anyone who knows what the surprise crossover is.


	3. MEETIN WITH KAEDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I even begin to explain this?

To all the flamerz I got a good review so there, pepole like my story an yur just trolls.

The pepole tryin to give consertive criticism tell me what you don't like or yur as bad as the REAL TROLLS!

ITS MY LIFE

Chapter 3 MEETIN WITH KAEDE

The asterood was headin right for us an hit us an it hurt my every place. Ratanrao got alls broken but robot Monokuma was not close an pushed way into space. "I hope yur bloody powers can help us sodding land!" Rantarao yelled becos he was scared. I tried hard an a magic shield came around me an Ratnarao so as we started fallin to Earth no thing bad happened.

As well falled fast towards Earth I saw Danganronpa Prison comin up front so I braced myself round Rantaroa. We landed with a huge crush to were Monotaro an MONOKID an THE OTHER MONOKUBZ (Thanks CONSTRACTIVE CRITISIM GUYS AN NOT TROLLS) were smokin more drugs. The looks on there feces were classic when ethey saw me back with Rantaro. "What are you doin here this is are turf!" Monotaro yelled loud at me an punch but my shield broked his hand. "Imposable!" Then I kicked him back an looked to Monokid an glared at him so he pooped robot stuff an ran away with da otter bears.

Suddenly without warnin a girl jumped from the whole in the seelin I made when I landed. She was wearin a sweeter and skit like me an she looked like me but a little less pretty an hot. I new immediately it was Kaedel. Kaedelooked at me an smiled an started to dance crazy.

"I SAID WHAT WHAT IN THE BUTT I SAID WHAT WHAT IN THE BUTT!" Kaede sung as her danced an shake butt. Ratnaro got sad lookin an told me "I forgot to mention she got brane damage an cant solve trials no more that's why Monoakum let her go befour." I cried some tears at my retorded sister shakin her butt all crazy an stuff like on the Hetalia Da Warld Twinkum show. I got out a magum pistol an went up to Kaede head to shoot an pet her out of her MISERY (which is also a movie). The gun went off like boom boom boom an Kaede falled down with blood from her headhole. "Im sorry my sister." Ratnaro was cryin an I started cryin to becos it was a really sad day.

After all the tears came out I got up an went to find Monokuma for revenge. Ratnaro couldn't walk cuz his legs broak in da bar when teh astearod hitus so I put him in my sweater an he got real happy "Issabelle yur chests is so big an squishy!" He happied so I got happy too an we went for Monokuma. Monokuma was listinin to his dumb goth emo music when he saw me an Rantaro come in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YUO ALREADY STOPED ME FROM SEWISIDING AN STOPED MY REVANGE?"

"You killed Rantaro n put him in an afterlife bar in space an made Kaede booty quake an tried to kill me to so I will kill you." My body started glowin electric an I used my special new fight ability FALCON PAWNCH to punch Monokuma head off an he died for real this time. Rantaro turned off all the dumb goth emo music with ultimate powers an we were happy. Then I remembered somethig I needed to tell to Rantaro.

"Rantaro you need to no that Im….. pragenant!" Ratnaro looked at me with shock an aww. "Issabele this is good news we can have ultimate baby an live happily ever after for ever now!" I was sooooo happy I hugged Ratanrao an we almost made a twin baby right then an there when Monotaro an Monokid an da MOnokubz show up.

"Hey b**** were back!" Monotaro yelled an took out a guns. ,0n0kid took one of the gun an aim it at me too. I powered up my sheld but something strange happened an I fell over an started brething hard. "Whats wrong with me?" Ratnaro got scarred lookin while Monotaro an Monokid and da monokubz lolled an got ready to shoot us up. Things was going down bad when some one raised up from behind the five robojerks an hitted them on heads with frying pan! It was… KAEDE

"Kaede you saved us!" I congradulated her. "Issabelle you made me Left 4 Dead (AN: LOL) you b**** so now get ready to die!" Lookin closer I saw Kaede was right, she was a zombee now! Ratarano made some growls to stop her but Kaede didn't care an tried to bite me but accidentally bit Monotaro instead so he became a robot zombear!!

TO BE CONTINUED?

IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR WHAT ISSABELLE CAN DO IN DANGANRONPA PRISON I THINK NECKS CHAPTER SHELL GO TO OTHER SPIKE CHINSOFT GAMES AND MAYBE SOME ANIME IF YOU WANT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i hav sum revues pls?


End file.
